


Ошибаться бывает полезно

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Первый день в новом учебном заведении, первый стыд и первые серьёзные чувства...
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Victor Zsasz, Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Kudos: 1





	Ошибаться бывает полезно

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик продолжает серию "из этого должно было получиться нечто большое и полноценное, но нет".

Хелена приоткрыла дверь с застенчивой улыбкой и, поудобнее схватив ручку чемодана, на котором возвышалась небольшая башня из двух сумок, спиной вперёд прошла в комнату.

Учебный год для неё начался на полтора месяца позже по обстоятельствам, о которых Хелена предпочитала не распространяться. Будь у неё выбор, она вообще занималась бы дома в окружении родных стен и комфортной обстановки, однако семья настояла на необходимости социализации и переезде в общежитие при новом учебном заведении.

«Это поможет тебе стать увереннее» — Хелена сильно сомневалась. Но, может быть, ей снова удастся держаться обособленно и набираться знаний отдельно от всяких студенческих движух, в которых ей всё равно никогда не хватит храбрости поучаствовать.

Президент класса — симпатичная азиатка в круглых очках — в общих чертах рассказала о правилах, распорядке дня учащихся и любезно проводила до комнаты.

— Ни о чём не переживай, — президент успокаивающе прикоснулась к чуть дрогнувшей руке Хелены, — по секрету, с соседкой тебе повезло. Думаю, с Канарейкой вы быстро найдёте общий язык.

Хелена притормозила в мягко освещённом коридоре, едва не опрокинув собственные вещи.

— Канарейка? — растерянно переспросила она, вглядываясь в лицо президента, чтобы понять, не шутила ли та. — У вас можно содержать животных?

Президент прикрыла рот ладонью, пряча снисходительную улыбку, а щёки Хелены налились красным. Что ж, похоже, стоит поздравить себя с первым позором в этом месте.

— Нет, это что-то вроде псевдонима. Дина у нас частенько выступает на вечеринках. Она певица, причём талантливая, — президент взглянула на наручные часы, а затем посмотрела на Хелену, — мне пора, осталась ещё парочка срочных дел. Если что — не стесняйся обращаться к Дине, она поможет.

Хелена благодарно кивнула ей и, сделав глубокий вдох, повернулась к двери.

Выделенная комната была раза в два меньше той, в которой она жила дома, однако вмещала в себя две односпальные кровати, стол и небольшой шкаф. Лучше, чем ожидалось. Впрочем, первым на глаза ей попался далеко не интерьер.

— Ты ещё кто? — вместо приветствия раздался грубый голос.

Хелена испуганно уставилась на незнакомца в оранжевом свитере и с обесцвеченно белым цветом волос. Он по-хозяйски развалился на одной из кроватей, и на секунду Хелена засомневалась в том, что президент привела её именно в женскую часть общежития. Может, всё это — дурацкий розыгрыш? Испытание для новенькой?

— М-меня зовут Хе… — он не позволил ей договорить, резко поднявшись с кровати и направившись к выходу.

— Скажи Лэнс, что я заебался её ждать.

Хелена ответила коротким кивком и, отсчитав тридцать секунд после его ухода, осторожно прошла к заправленной кровати, которая теперь станет её спальным местом на ближайшие несколько лет. Если, конечно, она не примет решение срочно бежать отсюда, подальше от странных и фриковатых личностей, особенно мужского пола.

Протерев вспотевшие ладони влажной салфеткой, Хелена огляделась в поисках хотя бы подобия мусорного ведра. Свинячить на своей территории она точно не собиралась.

Ведро нашлось под столом, наполовину заполненное скомканными бумажками, сломанными карандашами и тремя смятыми банками какой-то неизвестной газировки, а также…

Хелена, брезгливо скривившись, двумя пальцами вытащила из ведра использованный тест на беременность.

Одна полоска.

Похоже, люди тут отрываются по полной, и совсем не в библиотеках за чтением книг.

Услышав приближающиеся шаги за дверью, Хелена спохватилась, швырнув тест в ведро и задвинув его обратно под стол, после чего бросилась на свою кровать, постаравшись принять как можно более непринуждённую позу.

Вошедшая девушка сразу притянула её взгляд: она была обладательницей подтянутой стройной фигуры, а копна светлых волос, собранных в причёску-дреды, красиво сочеталась со смуглой кожей. Осознав всё неприличие столь пристального внимания, Хелена неохотно отвела глаза, вцепившись пальцами в покрывало.

— Мне уже рассказали о тебе, — с улыбкой обратилась к ней девушка, присев рядом, — Дина Лэнс, и я не кусаюсь.

— Хелена, — представилась она соседке больше из вежливости, поскольку, очевидно, Дине было известно её имя.

Канарейка задержала взгляд на неряшливо смятом покрывале собственной кровати и, тихо вздохнув, по-дружески пихнула Хелену в бок.

— Судя по твоей кислой мине, с Виктором ты уже столкнулась?

Хелена промолчала, боясь услышать то, что напрочь стёрло бы все её шансы на сближение с соседкой. Не то, чтобы она в принципе на что-то надеялась…

— Если он тебе нагрубил, не обращай внимания, — приняв молчание за положительный ответ, продолжила Дина, — просто мы иногда с ним здесь… домашку делаем. Я попрошу его больше не приходить, если ты почувствовала себя неловко.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Хелена, не решаясь посмотреть ей в глаза, — я… правда, очень рада, что ты моя соседка. Ты милая и клёвая… извини, я говорю лишнее. Прости меня.

Дина беззлобно засмеялась, и её звонкий искренний смех пустил первые трещины по защитному психологическому кокону Хелены, заставив немного избавиться от напряжения и позволить себе ненадолго расслабиться.

Уголок губ Хелены дёрнулся в ответной улыбке. Наверное, ошибаться в первом впечатлении о том или ином месте даже бывает полезно.


End file.
